


In which Aleks sets fire to a pile of dead bodies

by WoozleBucket



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Death, Fire, aleks doing aleks shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says.





	In which Aleks sets fire to a pile of dead bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote her first Cow Chop fic? That's right, this chicken girl! *cringes* Fuck, I'm tired. I want to do more of this in the future.

There are many things that James regrets in this world, and recruiting one Aleksandr Marchant into his new gang is not one of them. It’s like, what else was he going to do? They’ve been practically joined at the hip for coming on five years now, since back when Aleks wasn’t a fucking arsonist. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” James yells. Aleks laughs and throws another lighter at the already-burning pile of dead gangsters, courtesy of James, not Aleks, who was too busy playing with his goddamn fidget spinner to do anything. Lazy sonuvabitch. 

“Brett’s gonna fucking kill us, man!” James yells, looking at the door in anticipation. Fuck, Brett’s already sick of Aleks setting small papers on fire, let alone a pile of people. Not to mention the flooding of the entire downtown area. It was a distraction, James’ ass. 

“Nah,” Aleks grins. “It’ll be fine!”

“There had better not be a fire in there!” Brett calls from the other room.

“See?” Aleks asks. “Fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check me out on Tumblr @ohnomypeas
> 
> I do Sugar Pine 7, gif Asher being amazing, troll people, and occasionally rant about how shit school is


End file.
